everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Laburnum Witch
Laburnum Witch is the daughter of a Wicked Witch and a second year at Ever After High. With chaos and dark magic and beasts, oh my, Laburnum can't imagine anyone who wouldn't want her destiny, being the next Wicked Witch of the Blue Light tale. Sure she won't have a happy ever after, but think of all the fun she'll have until then, and Raven wants to change all that? Hex no! That was not what Laburnum signed up for, and now she cann't even sign. Unlike her younger sisters, Laburnum was born to play the part of the villain... and never lets them forget it. But sometimes she lets her evil plans get a little too evil and has to pay the price. With all her wicked awesome villainy, there is just one thing that drives her madder than a hatter; being praised for her beauty. She's a wicked witch, not a goody-goody princess (even if she does flaunt it in Hyacinth's face from time to time). All Laburnum wants is to prove she's the wickedest of all, even with her not-so-threatening looks leaving everyone anything but scared. Character Appearence: Laburnum has light brown skin and long and flowing straight ebony hair with a single maroon streak running from her swooped bangs to THE END down her back. She sometimes braids a few strands in to darken the color. Her eyes are a light brown, almost appearing red at times with smokey black eyeshadow. Her favorite lipstick is Witchy Brew #4, a bombspell shade of maroon. Laburnum wears a deep maroon blouse under a midnight black leather vest with a lace swirled pattern on the back. Her pencil skirt is also black and she ties a maroon wrap with a light blue ombre over her right hip. In her hair, Laburnum wears a simple silver double-looped chain hairclip with a shining blue gem and matching necklace and earrings in black chain to symbolize her story. She does not play around with her footware. With cobble-stoned knee-high boots and a too hexellent bucket-shaped shoelace charm, she's royally ready to wander in the woods. Personality: The eldest daughter of a Wicked Witch, Laburnum wants nothing more than for her tale to reign supreme as the most wicked of all. With the future Evil Queen running away from her destiny, Laburnum feels now is the perfect time to step in as the new face of evil. As much as she adores her story, she has some spellbinding ideas on how to take it from the witchy pool up to the big leagues. Despite all of Laburnum's hexciting new ideas, very few people outside of her tale take her seriously. With the face of a fairy-godmother, who could possibly believe Laburnum a witch. But with so much nay-saying, it isn't hard to understand why she has such a short candle-wick. After last year's explosion, no one in her villainy classes question it (at least not to her face), but not everyone at Ever After High is on the same page this year. Laburnum's quick to act personality and un-deserved cockyness often times gets her in all the wrong kinds of trouble, but she usually manages to slither out of it. Laburnum doesn't really understand why everyone is flipping their crowns over the whole Royal vs Rebel thing. To her, changing your destiny is like changing your hair color; it will just come back in time. She feels you can't really change your destiny, you just sort of prolong it, that's why it's called "destiny". Besides, why would anyone intentionally want to do that? Even if they don't like their tale, isn't that insentive to flip to THE END faster? Dorm: Due to her sisters' unexpected enrollment, Headmaster Grimm thought of the most "charming" idea. Now Laburnum has to spend the entire year with her "precious" little sister, Hyacinth. Isn't that "sweet". She started drawing up the petition before the first day of orientation and is currently looking for a new roommate (as long as it's not Lily Witch *shivers*). Relationships Family: Laburnum is the oldest and most adored daughter of the Wiked Witch and eldest sister to Hyacinth and Lily Witch. (She trys to pretend she doesn't know the latter as often as possible). She was named after her mother's favorite poison, the Laburnum (or Golden Chain) tree. Friends: Laburnum only associates herself with the badest of the bad, mostly to be seen as more evil herself. Pet: Catena Geld, a deathstalker scorpion with a fabulously wicked attitude. She loves to sit on Laburnum's wrists and wrap her tail around it, and Laburnum loves how she goes with all her outfits. It's just too bad she isn't allowed in the school. Headmaster Grimm forbids it. Romance: Are you kidding? The last thing Laburnum wants is someone telling her how pretty she looks. Leave that to the princesses. Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:The Blue Light Category:Females